


i'm on a boat

by wowjunjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Jungwoo is cute, M/M, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Sick Character, doyoung is whipped, some 127 members are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowjunjun/pseuds/wowjunjun
Summary: Jungwoo is sick. Doyoung is worried.





	i'm on a boat

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever work here in ao3 and for the fandom. it's been so long since i wrote a fic, my last one was around 2016 ha ha.
> 
> anyways, this is just a drabble and it's not proofread. bear with me. i just needed to release the inner dowoo feels.
> 
> title from jungwoo's favorite song.

The beam of sunlight breaches the windows of the small room. It’s brightness causes Jungwoo to stir from his slumber. He yawns and stretches around his bed, rolling all over and causing the sheets to disentangle from the bed foam. Glancing on his right, he sees his phone and quickly reaches from it. It’s already a quarter past ten in the morning, his phone reads, and he has message notifications from Kakao.

He opens their group chat first and back reads. The topic was just a debate of their lunch--basically Donghyuck and Mark arguing about what to eat. He softly giggles when the conversation ended up with Doyoung nagging the two to shut up and focus on memorizing their interview script.

Speaking of Doyoung, he opens their message thread.

**From: Bunny Doie Hyung**

**[6:24 am]**

**Good morning, Jungwoos! ^^**

**We have a schedule today~ might come back home late :(**

**I left some food at the fridge, don’t forget to eat it!!**

**Don’t miss your meals and meds!**

A warm smile etches from Jungwoo’s lips. There’s a small tug from his chest which he tries to remove by hugging his pillow tight. He plans on spending the whole day at the comfort of his bed but Doyoung will probably nag him once he finds out. With a reluctant body, he forces himself out of the room and towards the kitchen.

The visual he sees once he goes out was, least to say, a mess. There are pieces of clothing scattered everywhere--on the sofa, counter, table, and floor. An opened bag--Yuta’s, Jungwoo figures from the keychain the maknaes, Chenle and Jisung, gave--was lying on the sofa, its contents sprawled outside. Yuta must have used another bag and just randomly got some things from this one. Moreover, Jungwoo muses that everyone must have procrastinated hence the mess. Else, Taeyong would not let this one pass. Maybe the leader will later, but that’s when everyone goes home.

He should clean the house. He’s stuck here the whole day anyway.

The food Doyoung prepared could last him until dinner. There are several tubs full of food and a note that reads ‘Zeus!’. Jungwoo chuckles and fishes for his phone.

**To: Bunny Doie Hyung**

**[10:27 am]**

**Good morning Doie <3**

**Thank you for the food, I’ll eat well~**

**Do well at your schedules take care**

**Fighting!!!**

He sends the reply and takes out a food tub to heat. Doyoung really is a great cook.

  
  
  
  
  


The white walls and white bed welcomed Jungwoo as he opens his eyes. It’s quiet but not peaceful. He knows where he is, he’s a frequent visitor of such place. His mind runs a few reasons why he’s here laying on SM’s clinic. Did he overexhaust himself again on today’s practice? Maybe he has eaten a bad food; that can explain the wringing of his stomach. He sighs and fiddles with his phone. There’s about a hundred unread messages from their group chat.

“Oh you’re awake.”

The sound of a door creaking distracts him from opening the group chat. He looks to his right and sees Doyoung, who smiles at him and heaves a sigh. “I was, we were so worried, Jungwoo. For a second you were dancing with us then the next thing I know there’s a thud and your body on the floor.”

Jungwoo averts his eyes from Doyoung, biting his lips and sitting up at the bed. The older is now sitting on the bed, too. Warm eyes melting him.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for worrying you and everybody. I’m very sorry. I must have been a bother I’m--”

“Oh hush, Jungwoo.” A pair of arms entangles him in a comforting embrace. Doyoung’s voice sounds so broken, probably from being strained at the practice and crying? No, why would Doyoung cry? “You know that’s not true. You’re never a bother, to us, more importantly to me. I was just worried because you didn’t tell me about this. I thought something happened.”

Jungwoo remembers, of course. It’s always there. The lingering feeling. It’s always behind him, whispering, telling him of the obvious. The slow, fast, slow thumping of his heart. The millions of things running in his mind. The dark shadow he’s running away from, continuously, and it never gets tired. It’s always running, chasing him everywhere he goes. Sometimes it hides, sometimes he feels like walking normally but then at most random occasions it just starts running again. But now, Jungwoo’s legs feel tired. It consumes him, the fear, the disappointment, the voices of everyone. Of course, Jungwoo remembers.

“It’s always here and it’s gotten worse,” he mumbles on Doyoung’s chest, his nimble fingers tugging at his hyung’s shirt. The smell intoxicates him, calms him, and reminds him of comfort. It’s a mix of Doyoung’s natural scent and sweat. He probably hasn’t changed yet from practice. Jungwoo’s mind wanders to how long has he been here, how long since he made a scene.

Doyoung just hugs him tighter. “I guess our group activities has also taken a toll on you,” the older states, brushing his fingers on Jungwoo’s blond strands. “The doctor suggests you rest for a while.”

“But I’m okay, hyung.”

“Jungwoo, please.” Doyoung untangles his embrace to look on the younger’s face. His thumb grazing Jungwoo’s cheekbone; the latter pouts with hopes to persuade him.

“Just take a rest. We’ll wait for your return.”

Jungwoo knows Doyoung is right. So he rests.

  
  
  
  
  


The sound of the pin beeping and door unlocking catches Jungwoo’s attention from the drama he’s binge watching. It’s followed by soft sounds of feet padding the floor. There’s a loud shriek and an even louder shush outside. They think he must have slept already. There are murmurs, indistinct chatter, and doors creaking. The members have returned and indeed they returned late.

Jungwoo ponders on whether or not he goes out to greet everyone outside. He decides not to, since he’s already comfortable at this position and they might scold him for staying up late, which is more likely to be Doyoung. Thus, he sticks on his air pods and resumes watching the drama.

A few minutes after he hears his door open. He guesses it must either be Taeil or Yuta, or both, as his eyes remain fixed on his iPad.

There’s a shift on the weight of his bed. He looks up and meets eyes with Doyoung who looks tired and ready to sleep with his pajamas. He pauses the video and places the device on the small table beside. Doyoung eyes him with concern and fondness, which makes Jungwoo smile.

“Hi,” he muses.

  
“Hey, why are you still awake?” Doyoung scoots closer. Jungwoo flips his blanket so the other can fit.

“I was bored. I also woke up late.”

“I know,” Doyoung, who’s now enveloping Jungwoo in a warm embrace under the covers, whispers. “What did you do today?”

Jungwoo plays with Doyoung’s pajamas as he pushes himself further on the older’s broad chest. “Nothing much. I just cleaned up the mess you guys made when you left and entertained myself with dramas.” He hears Doyoung chuckle an apology, saying that their manager went earlier than expected so they rushed everything.

“How are you feeling?”

Doyoung leans back to take a look of Jungwoo, fingers softly brushing the younger’s bangs aside. Jungwoo closes his eyes and leans to the touch. He sighs.

“Better, I suppose. It’s somehow calmer now. My body feels lighter since it’s been ages since I’ve been allowed to join you, let alone practice. I’m not injured you know. Just, tired. But I’m fine now! Please tell me you’ll tell manager I’m feeling better! I miss you guys a lot and I miss our fans. They must have been worried,” he knows he’s babbling but he can’t help it. It’s been months since he’s been told to rest and he’s been resting for a while too long already.

Doyoung can’t help but laugh quietly as he sees Jungwoo ramble his rant. To which he earns a glare from the other. He hugs Jungwoo again, tightly this time, amused at what the younger has just said.

“I’m glad you feel better now, Jungwoo, really,” he whispers as he places his chin on the other’s head. He plays with his hair which has now faded into black.

Jungwoo wraps his arms around the older’s torso and inhales the scent of freshly showered Doyoung. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Thank you for getting well, too,” Doyoung says back.

They remained in the position for a while; Doyoung thinks Jungwoo has fallen asleep judging from the younger’s steady breathing. He moves to slowly disentangle himself from the embrace when the younger grabs him tighter and mumbles, groggily,

“Tell manager I’m fine now.”

Doyoung smiles wide and hugs him back. “Yes, I will. Sleep well, love.”


End file.
